Living With America Makes You Crazy
by notapairofglasses
Summary: Sometimes Texas begins to wonder why she still lives in America's home. Living with such an immature country tends to drive people crazy. Her interactions with America are somewhat strained, but she does seem to care... Rating to be safe.
1. A Headache With A Name

**Alright everyone, you know the drill. I own nothing besides my OC, Texas. If you're interested in me continuing the story, please review.**

* * *

><p>The morning had started rather quietly for the State, allowing her to contemplate the effects of the drought on her home and ways to make things better. Even though she had a good job market due to the oil fields popping up, the farmers and the land were suffering. Her eyes closed, lightly callused fingers beginning to rub at her temples. Suddenly, she heard the door thrown open and heaved a sigh, knowing who it was.<p>

"Texie!"yelled the voice of her Country, the U.S.A., who happened to refer to himself as America."I have this great new idea to get the money rolling back in!"

"Does it have anything to do with superheroes, or hamburger chains?"She asked, shooting him a somewhat disgusted look.

He looked at her warily for a second, then moved his nose to the notebook he held in hand. Flipping through the pages, he chucked it to the side as he answer.

"Of course not!"He shouted happily, laughing away the awkward feeling.

Rolling her eyes, Texas stood from her comfortable chair and moved over to him.

"Honestly, you should talk to China about your debts, maybe cut a few of those overly excessive military funds."She said, shaking her head lightly and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"B-but... They aren't excessive!"he said, pouting and looking away."I'm the hero and I've gotta have a badass military!"

"There we are with the hero talk again... Really, seems to me like the hero needs a hero of his own."Rose said, sighing and removing her hand from his person before heading to the fridge.

Opening the fridge, she grabbed a beer and popped the top before putting the lip to hers. Beer was a nice way for her to ignore the overly-childish country. She often told Alfred she would 'Put this 'ere bottle upside yer 'ead if ya bother me when ah'm drinkin'.' Alfred often respond with a light look of disbelief and continue his ramblings regardless. This often resulted in her leaving her chair to push him out the door, sometimes even with her booted foot.

Her mind was quickly dragged back to the 'here and now' by the male's voice.

"I miss having you as my glasses, Texie."He said, pouting and attempting a puppy-dog eyes type of face.

"Yes, I suppose not having me as your glasses is different, but I really do not want to be stuck on your face..."she said, rubbing her temples and downing the rest of her beer in a few gulps.

She narrowed her eyes lightly and stood after the bottom of the beer bottle made a rather abrupt collision with the surface of the side table. As she stood, she shook her head briefly before grabbing Alfred by the ear and pulling him close.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there was any reason besides protection that I joined you Alfred."she muttered, letting go of his ear to allow him rub the injured cartilage.

"But Texie... I'm the hero, everyone loves a hero!"he said, somewhat loudly but with a tinge of pouting lent to the words."Come on, admit that you love being my State. Hell, you know I get lonely by myself. If you left..."

"Well, it's not quite begging, but I suppose I can accept that as the great USA humbling himself before someone who is not holding a McDonald's hostage."She said, shaking her head lightly."I'm staying; you know I could never leave you Alfred. You need me too much."

"I don't need you, I'm the hero!"He said, not quite realizing his mistake until he was holding onto his shin.

"Idiot... I try to have a serious conversation and he says something like that..."she muttered, appearing quite content with talking to herself for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, once again, if you're interested, please review. I am also looking for Hetalia roleplayers to help me with my muse. Mostly an America, I have a France who is contributing to a story about young Texas.<strong>

**Cookies to anyone who reviews… Scones for everyone else.**


	2. Missing Beer and Promised Beef

Alright everyone, you know what I'm going to say...  
>I still own nothing except for Rose(Texas).<p>

Texas: Damn right... She may be one of my citizens, but she just barely bought a cowboy hat.  
>Myst: What does that have to do with anything?<br>Texas: *shrugs*  
>Myst: Anyways, enjoy everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day proved not much different, except for the fact that someone seemed to have removed the alcohol from her home. Her fingers moved to her temples and rubbed lightly, eyes closing as a sigh of frustration slipped past her lips. Texas figured that Alfred had likely taken the alcohol in an attempt to better her health, even though everyone was constantly trying to get the American to eat better himself. Apparently, to Alfred, there was a huge difference between alcohol and artery-clogging junk food<p>

The country in question soon burst through the front door with a soda in one hand and a burger held in his mouth. Greasy food and high-sodium drinks as a diet made the male an enigma. None of the countries could understand how Alfred was still as thin as he was. Since his diet consisted of mostly fried foods, sweets, and hamburgers from fast food restaurants, his current figure defied all logic. The only thing that indicated his diet was a bit of fat not far above Florida.

"What do you want Alfred?"Rose asked, looking at the male for a moment.

Texas had quickly become used to the country randomly popping into her home unannounced. After all, she still belonged to the United States and that meant she belonged to Alfred. He did not really treat her as if he owned her. Alfred often treated her as if she was a sister rather than a child. This made Texas feel better, especially since she was technically older than him.

Still, Rose was somewhat unsure about making the choice to stay with him on some days. Though, there were likely some good times involved as well that she couldn't remember when she was upset with him. She had learned not to play the secession card, Alfred seemed to either panic or get very quiet whenever she said she wanted to leave. Despite her outer displays of annoyance towards the blonde, she supposed she actually did care about the goofy teen.

"Ah, Texie… I was hoping you would come over and help me with a barbeque." He said, smiling the entire time.

Despite the downturn in the economy, America was pushing on with a bright grin and his usual attitude. Texas had to admit that she admired him at least a touch, since she considered such an action to be rather brave. Standing tall in the face of uncertainty and pressing on even though things might not work out were sometimes rather strong qualities in a person. Though, she supposed that was likely the American mindset, it was hers as well. She would fight until the bitter end if something were to happen.

"You know that is one of my weak points. I can't let you end up burning beef, now can I?"Texas said, grinning at him. "I'll bring the beef, hamburger and steaks sound good to you Alfred?"

"That sounds great!"he said, grinning brightly at her."Then I'll see you this Sunday. The others will be arriving around twelve, so be there whenever is best. I'll leave you with the planning for grilling."

The male soon moved for the door, a bright grin on his lips as he thought of the barbequed beef. Steaks, hamburgers, brisket, all thoughts guarunteed to make his mouth water uncontrollably.

Once Alfred had left, she sighed softly and headed outside to check the pit. She oiled the wheels, clearing any rust from the outside and pondering repainting it and burning the inside clean before Sunday arrived.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you'll give me some reviews, I don't quite mind criticisms either.<p> 


End file.
